The present invention relates generally to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, it relates to an improved electric toothbrush with replaceable or exchangeable movable and/or static bristle carriers. Although many different electric toothbrushes exists which offer different advantages and characteristics, these characteristics can increase the costs associated with the toothbrush and can be reflected in higher retail prices for the product. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electric toothbrush that was relatively inexpensive to assemble and produce, but provides the cleaning efficacy and toothbrush characteristics desired by the consumer.
Electric toothbrushes are also known in which certain components of the brush may be interchanged or replaced with like components from other toothbrushes or components that are sold separately. For example, toothbrushes having replaceable head and neck assemblies are known in which the entire head and at least a portion of the neck may be removed from a toothbrush body or its housing, and replaced with another head and neck assembly. U.S. application Ser. No. 09/850,662, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,917, teaches an electric toothbrush having a replaceable brush head. Although significant advantages can be gained by such a modular system, entire toothbrush head and neck assemblies are relatively expensive. Additionally, often a replacement of the entire head and neck assembly is unnecessary when only the bristles are worn. Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative modular design for a toothbrush which can be tailored to a consumer's particular needs. For example, a consumer could exchange and/or replace a portion of the toothbrush head for a particular task, or if a portion of the toothbrush head was worn.